


Got It Bad

by moreorles



Series: Station 19 Theme Week [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Victoria doesn't actually appear, relationship only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: Written for Day Three of Station 19 Theme Week: External Review - team dynamics and other fun stuffRipley and Sullivan take a run and have a chat.





	Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is more interpersonal dynamics than team dynamics, so we'll maybe just file it under 'other fun stuff'.

They’re two-thirds of the way through their run and Luke still hasn’t said anything about Victoria. They’ve talked about the SeaHawks. They’ve discussed the equipment grant the department just won and how they should allocate the money. Sullivan’s told him about the truck he’s thinking of buying. Hell, they’ve talked about the weather. They crest a hill and Luke’s house comes into view.

 

“Hey, you free next Saturday? I’ve got Sounders tickets.”

 

“Oh. Um. Maybe? I’ll check.” Luke fumbles for an answer, distracted.

 

“Who is she? You’ve got it bad if you’re turning down professional soccer.”

 

“Sully,” he starts.

 

“Don’t even pretend. There are only two things that could make you miss a game – a big ass fire or a fine ass woman. Who is she, Luke? I know you’ve got someone. You’ve had the swagger lately.”

 

Luke takes a deep breath. “It’s Victoria. Hughes.”

 

“No.” Sullivan stops running and stares after him, hands on his hips.

 

“Sully.” Luke keeps running.

 

It only takes about five seconds for Sullivan to catch up with him. “Tell me you’re joking.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Lucas Bartholomew Ripley.”

 

“ _James,_ ” Luke counters, rolling his eyes.

 

“Lucas _Bartholomew_ Ripley, if you break that girl’s heart…” He lets it hang there.

 

“You know that’s not my middle name. And I have no intentions of breaking…”

 

Sullivan cuts him off. “Seriously, Luke, that girl is the heart of Nineteen. Herrera might be the soul, but Hughes is the heart. And if you break hers…”

 

“It’s more likely to go the other way,” Luke mutters.

 

“Shit, you really do have it bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was caught on the idea of on-the-job Sullivan and away-from-the-job Sullivan and those being disparate halves of his personality. Turns out away-from-the-job Sullivan is kind of a goof, and surprisingly big brothery. Who knew?


End file.
